scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
George Lucas
: "Ein Spezialeffekt ist ein Werkzeug, ein Mittel, eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Ein Spezialeffekt ohne eine Geschichte ist eine ziemlich langweilige Sache." :: –George Lucas George Walton Lucas, Jr. (* 14. Mai 1944 in Modesto, Kalifornien) ist ein Regisseur, Produzent und Drehbuchautor und international berühmt als Schöpfer der beiden Filmreihen Star Wars und Indiana Jones. Biografie Privatleben George Lucas wurde am 14. Mai 1944 geboren. Sein Vater war Geschäftsführer eines Schreibwarengeschäfts. Außerdem hatte er drei Brüder. Er wuchs in Modesto, Kalifornien auf und war als Teenager sehr in Dragsterrennen interessiert, weshalb er in Zukunft auch ein professioneller Rennfahrer werden wollte. Dieser Wunsch endete abrupt, als er kurz nach seinem Schulabschluss bei einem solchen Rennen einen Autounfall erlitt, bei dem er beinahe gestorben wäre. Er ging daraufhin in das College und besuchte dann eine Filmuniversität. Schon als Student machte er mehrere Kurzfilme. Lucas hat zwei biologische Kinder: eines mit seiner Exfrau (1969 bis 1983) Marcia Lucas und eines mit seiner aktuellen Ehefrau Mellody Hobson, welche er am 22. Juni 2013 heiratete. Außerdem hat er drei Adoptivkinder; ein Mädchen und zwei Jungen. Des Weiteren ist Lucas Diabetiker. Karriere 1968 erhielt er ein Stipendium seitens Warner Bros., um beim Machen des Films Der goldene Regenbogen von Francis Ford Coppola zuzusehen, woraufhin Lucas sich mit Coppola anfreundete. Die beiden gründeten schließlich auch das Filmstudio American Zoetrope. Dieses Studio sollte für Filmmacher als befreiende Umgebung dienen, abseits des bedrückend empfundenen Studiosystems Hollywoods. Der erste Film des Studios war 1971 THX 1138, ein sich in der Zukunft abspielender Science-Fiction-Film. Als Coppola 1971 für Der Pate in Produktion ging, gründete Lucas Lucasflim Ltd.. 1973 führte er bei American Graffiti Regie, was ihm einige Auszeichnungen und auch Popularität verlieh; in dem Film spielte Harrison Ford mit, den er kennen lernte, als dieser, eigentlich als Tischler arbeitend, bei Lucas Schränke bauen sollte. Mit dem gewonnenen Einfluss konnte er sich seinem neuen Projekt widmen: Krieg der Sterne aus dem Jahr 1977. Inspiriert wurde er bei dem Film von Flash Gordon und den Planet der Affen-Filmen. Beim Machen war er jedoch so gestresst, dass er ins Krankenhaus ging, wo er die Diagnose "Bluthochdruck" bekam. 1975 gründete er I.L.M., um die für den Film benötigten Effekte zu produzieren. Sein Film wurde jedoch von vielen Unternehmen abgelehnt, bis 20th Century Fox ihm eine Chance gab; im Gegenzug sollte er 40% der Einnahmen an sie "übergeben" und dem Unternehmen außerdem die vollen Merchandisingrechte überlassen. Die allgemeinen Rechte behielt er jedoch für sich, was ihn schließlich reich machte. Der Film gewann zahlreiche Auszeichnungen und machte einen Rekordgewinn. Lucas machte daraufhin zwei weitere Star Wars-Filme und erschuf gemeinsam mit Steven Spielberg die Indiana Jones-Filme. 2013 verkaufte Lucas LucasArt und das damit verbundene Star Wars schließlich an Walt Disney mitsamt seiner Notizen und Skizzen zu der Fortsetzung, dem siebten Teil. Disney jedoch verwarf seine Ideen; er verkaufte es, da er eine neugeborene Tochter hatte und sich auf die Familie konzentrieren wollte. Filmografie Film * 1965: Look at Life (Kurzfilm; Regisseur) * 1966: Herbie (Kurzfilm; Regisseur) * 1966: Freiheit (Kurzfilm; Regisseur) * 1966: 1:42.09 (Kurzfilm; Regisseur) * 1967: THX 1138:4EB (Electronic Labyrinth) (Kurzfilm; Regisseur) * 1967: Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town (Kurzfilm; Regisseur) * 1967: 6-18-67 (Kurzfilm; Regisseur) * 1968: Filmmaker (Kurzfilm; Regisseur) * 1971: Bald: The Making of THX 1138 (Kurzfilm; Regisseur) * 1971: THX 1138 (Regisseur, Drehbuchautor) * 1973: American Graffiti (Regisseur, Drehbuchautor) * 1977: Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Regisseur, Drehbuchautor, Produzent) * 1979: More American Graffiti (Produzent) * 1980: Kagemusha (Produzent) * 1980: Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Drehbuchautor, Produzent) * 1981: Heißblütig – Kaltblütig (Produzent) * 1981: Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes (Drehbuchautor, Produzent) * 1983: Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Drehbuchautor, Produzent) * 1983: Twice Upon a Time (Produzent) * 1984: Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes (Drehbuchautor, Produzent, Schauspieler) * 1985: Latino (Produzent) * 1985: Mishima – Ein Leben in vier Kapiteln (Produzent) * 1986: Howard – Ein tierischer Held (Produzent) * 1986: Die Reise ins Labyrinth (Produzent) * 1986: Powaqqatsi (Produzent) * 1988: Willow (Drehbuchautor, Produzent) * 1988: Tucker (Produzent) * 1988: In einem Land vor unserer Zeit (Produzent) * 1989: Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug (Drehbuchautor, Produzent) * 1991: Hook (Schauspiel-Cameo) * 1994: Beverly Hills Cops (Schauspiel-Cameo) * 1994: Radioland Murders (Drehbuchautor, Produzent) * 1999: Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Regisseur, Drehbuchautor, Produzent) * 2002: Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Regisseur, Drehbuchautor, Produzent) * 2005: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Regisseur, Drehbuchautor, Produzent, Schauspiel-Cameo) * 2008: Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels (Drehbuchautor, Produzent) * 2008: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Produzent) * 2012: Red Tails (Regisseur) * 2015: Strange Magic Fernsehen * 1978: The Star Wars Holiday Special (Produzent, Erschaffer) * 1984: Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen (Produzent, Drehbuchautor, Erschaffer) * 1985–1986: Freunde im All (Produzent, Erschaffer) * 1985–1986: Die Ewoks (Produzent, Erschaffer) * 1985: Ewoks – Kampf um Endor (Produzent, Drehbuchautor, Erschaffer) * 1992–1996: Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones (Produzent, Drehbuchautor, Erschaffer) * 2003: Just Shoot Me – Redaktion durchgeknipst (Schauspieler) * 2003–2005: Star Wars: Clone Wars (Produzent, Erschaffer) * 2005: O.C., California (Schauspieler) * 2007: Robot Chicken: Star Wars (Schauspieler) * 2008–2013: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Produzent, Drehbuchautor, Erschaffer) * 2008: Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II (Produzent) * 2010: Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode III (Produzent) * 2014–2015: Star Wars Rebels (Erschaffer) * noch nicht erschienen: Star Wars Detours (Produzent, Erschaffer) Auszeichnungen Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen erhielt George Lucas unter anderem bei folgenden Filmpreisen: ;Oscar * Ausgezeichnet ** 1992: Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award * Nominiert ** 1974: Beste Regie in American Graffiti ** 1974: Bestes Drehbuch in American Graffiti ** 1978: Beste Regie in Krieg der Sterne ** 1978: Bestes Drehbuch in Krieg der Sterne ;Golden Globe * Nominiert ** 1974: Beste Regie in American Graffiti ** 1978: Beste Regie in Krieg der Sterne ;Saturn Award * Ausgezeichnet ** 1978: Beste Regie in Krieg der Sterne ** 1978: Bestes Drehbuch in Krieg der Sterne * Nominiert ** 1984: Bestes Drehbuch in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter ** 2000: Beste Regie in Star Wars Episode I: Die dunkle Bedrohung ** 2003: Beste Regie in Star Wars Episode II: Angriff der Klonkrieger ** 2006: Beste Regie in Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith ** 2006: Bestes Drehbuch in Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith Trivia * George Lucas ist 1,68 m groß. * In der Schule war sein Spitzname "Luke". * Er ist eng mit Steven Spielberg befreundet. Kategorie:Regisseure Kategorie:Männlich (Person) Kategorie:1944 Geboren Kategorie:Personen